Garrafa
As , normalmente conhecidas por , são itens recorrentes na Série The Legend of Zelda. São uns contentores pequenos, tipicamente de vidro e com uma rolha ou tampa de madeira, que podem ser usados para transportar coisas úteis, tais como fadas, poções, e Poes, e muitas mais outras. Na maior parte dos jogos, só podem ser levadas no máximo 4 garrafas. Usualmente, é necessário obter pelo menos uma garrafa para progredir no jogo, sendo as outras tipicamente opcionais, podendo tornar o jogo mais fácil. Curiosamente, as garrafas vazias podem ser usadas como arma durante batalhas de chefes que envolvam Volley Mortal Aparecimentos ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' Referidas como Garrafas Mágicas, embora não possuam nenhumas qualidades mágicas, existem 4 delas. Duaas são encontradas na Vila Kakariko: uma é comprada a partir de um vendedor por 100 Rupees, e a outra é encontrada num Baú do Tesouro atrás da taverna. Outra é dada por um campista debaixo da Ponte a sudeste do Castelo de Hyrule no Mundo da Luz. A última garrafa está guardada dentro de um baú localizado numa casa em ruínas na Vila dos Banidos, situada exatamente onde era a casa dos Duendes Ferreiros no Mundo da Luz. Se Link trouxer o baú consigo para o Deserto Misterioso, o silencioso Lockpicker irá abrir o cadeado no baú em troca de Link não contar a ninguém de que ele é, formalmente, um ladrão. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Há um total de 4 garrafas: uma delas obtém-se ao ajudar Anju a trazer os seus Cuccos de volta na Vila Kakariko. Outra é encontrada ao completar o Super Jogo de Encontrar-Cuccos, e vem com duas doses de Leite Lon Lon. Outra garrafa, contendo uma carta da Princesa Ruto, está no fundo das águas do Lago Hylia; esta garrafa é necessária para continuar o jogo. Quando a carta é entregue ao Rei Zora, Link fica com a garrafa, agora vazia. A quarta e última garrafa é uma recompensa por capturar 10 Poes Grandes espalhados pelo Campo de Hyrule na fase adulta; os Poes devem ser vendidos ao Caçador de Fantasmas na Loja de Fantastamas por 100 pontos cada no "cartão" de Link. Quando chegar aos 1000 pontos, o caçador irá presentear Link com uma garrafa. Possivelmente devido a limitações gráficas, as garrafas em Ocarina of Time têm um aspeto angular. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Existem 6 garrafas, sendo o jogo com mais garrafas da série. A primeira é dada por Kotake, e está cheia de uma Poção Vermelha para salvar a sua irmã, Koume; esta é a única garrafa necessária para progredir no jogo. Outra é obtida ao defender o Rancho Romani deles, e contém duas doses de Leite. A terceira garrafa, que contém Pó Dourado, é uma recompensa por ganhar a Corrida Goron. A quarta é obtida por ganhar o desafio dos Beavers nos Rápidos das Cataratas. A quinta, que contém Chateau Romani, é dada a Link pela Madame Aroma, quando lhe entrega pessoalmente a carta de Kafei. A sexta e última garrafa é obtida na Noite do Último Dia; se Link ordenar os Stalchilds a abrirem o túmulo, ele chega a uma câmara subterrânea, onde se encontra Dampé. Tendo perdido a sua lanterna, ele precisa da luz de Tatl para ver. Link pode então levá-lo até sítios de escavação específicos da sua câmara. Se Dampé escavar três sítios que fazem aparecer um fogo azul, um Poe Grande irá materializar-se, asustando Dampé. Após Link derrotar o Poe, um baú aparece, contendo a última garrafa. No remake da Nintendo 3DS, existe uma sétima garrafa, que envolve uma mini-missão de entregar o Leite Misterioso até Gorman a tempo. Além disso, no remake, a sexta garrafa que está debaixo do túmulo foi substituída por um Pedaço de Coração, tendo que ser obtida ao ganhar a Antiga Viajem de Barco da Koume. Quando Link usa a "Canção do Tempo" para voltar ao Primeiro Dia, as garrafas são esvaziadas. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Existem no total 4 garrafas: uma é dada a Link por Medli na Ilha do Dragão; esta garrafa é necessária para progredir no jogo. Outra garrafa é encontrada dentro de um Submarino localizado na costa da Ilha Bomba. A terceira pode ser comprada na Loja Mascarada de Beedle por 500 Rupees. A quarta e última garrava é dada a Link por Mila quando este a apanha a a roubar do cofre de Zunari, na Ilha Windfall. No remake HD, um novo item substitui o Tingle Tuner, com o nome de Garrafa Tingle, que permite a Link enviar mensagens para outros jogadores através do Miiverse. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Existem ao todo 4 garrafas: uma pode ser comprada de um Scrub Negociante na Base do Mt. Crenel, e é necessária para completar o jogo. Outra pode ser obtida ao falar com Stockwell atrás da sua bancada na Loja de Hyrule Town, após Link entregar a garrafa de Comida de Cão ao seu cão, Fifi. Após alimentar o seu cão, Link pode ficar com a garrafa. As últimas duas são obtidas ao fundir Kindstones com Smith, e as seis Paredes Misteriosas encontradas por Hyrule, respetivamente. The Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Princess Existem 4 garrafas neste jogo: uma garrafa meio cheia de Leite é dada a Link pela Sera como agradecimento por ter devolvido o seu gato. Outra garrafa, cheia de Óleo de Lanterna, pode ser comprada pelo Coro. A terceira pode ser "apanhada" ao pescar na área do Buraco de Pesca da Hena que está cheia de lixo e sujidade. A última garrafa, que está cheia com Lágrimas da Grande Fada, é obtida ao arranjar 20 Almas de Poes e entregá-las a Jovani na Cidade do Castelo de Hyrule. Garrafas vazias podem ser usas durante a batalha contra a Zelda Possuída, no Quarto do Trono do Castelo de Hyrule. A sua magia pode ser refletida ao usar garrafas.